Maple Carnival
by ARCDisrupter
Summary: Mr. Spigelmann have organised a grand carnival with exotic events which challenges the Adventurers, Heroes, Knight of Cygnus, Resistance and perhaps Nova too. As they participate in the event, hilarity ensues.
1. Prologue

_Greetings! This is my first fanfic. This one is inspired by Carnival Phantasm. Mistakes may be present here (After all, this is my FIRST writing out in the public). Any constructive criticism is very much welcomed. And yes, I do not own Maple Story._

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a very fine day in Ereve. Knights patrolling the sacred island with a sense of pride, proud to become a member of Cygnus' Knights. And in that very same day, seven person gathered in a grand hall. The man wearing a blue pirate hat and a blue cape started his speech.

"So... Nineheart, why did you gather us all here?"

"Yesterday, we got an... unlikely invitation-"

"OOH! What is it about? A carnival?" The fiery red haired girl spoke out.

"Ironicly, yes..."

As if to prove his point, he took out a letter and started to read out.

_Dear Empress Cygnus and her Knights,_

_Congratulations! You are hereby invited to the Maple Carnival, sposored by one and only, Mr. Spiegelmann. Before Nineheart shred this letter, I shall tell you that there will be many special events held at the carnival. All people from the Maple World will be gathering in the carnival. So if you didnt attend it, I wonder how the reputation of the empress is going to be affected, being the only one not attending this grand carnival. So, don't be shy, attend the carnival and you will not regret this! _

_-Mr. Spiegelmann_

And yes, Nineheart was VERY tempted to shred the letter. Everyone in the room glaced at each other. Oz's face was brimmed with excitement, Mihile looked indifferent, Hawkeye looked as if he was about to have a blast, Irena was just smiling while Cygnus looked at Nineheart, her face looked as if she was begging to him. Nineheart sighed.

"To think he actually BLACKMAILED me. And the way he talks about the carnival as if it was an IMPORTANT thing! I can't believe that guy!" Nineheart snapped.

"Nineheart can we go there? Please, please, please~?" Oz begged.

Nineheart looked around, Oz, Hawkeye and Cygnus were making puppy faces while Mihile and Irena looked at him expectantly. Eckhart was just.. being Eckhart.

"Fine... I suppose a little break from work wouldn't hurt." Nineheart finally said in a tired tone.

"WOOHOO~ Now that's what I'm talking! Let's rock there!" exclaimed Hawkeye, lifting his fist up in the air.

"Hmm.. I wonder what's going to be there?" mumbled Mihile. Eckhart was seen mumbling something about staying back but then immediately canceled his intention when he remembered that everyone from Maple World will be attending. Nineheart somehow had a bad feeling about this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, Everyone in the Maple World had gatherd in the carnival. It was held in Victoria Island. It was very lively. Maplers chatted with each other while some others were buying things at the Special Market in the Carnival. Among the crowds of maplers, a young man clad in armor and an elven woman walked towards the square.

"So... Miss Athena, why am I HERE?" the man asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're here to represent the Warrior class." Athena said.

"But why didn't Dances with Barlog represent them? He is the head of the Warriors..."

"You do realise that he isn't interested in this carnival. After all, you're an Ultimate Adventurer."

"I don't see how that is related! And besides, don't we have Aran to do that?"

"She is the Warrior Hero. And she belongs the the Heroes. You, Ark, belong to the Adventurers. So don't complain about it."

"... FINE! I hope this whole ordeal is worth my time.." Ark finally relented. Athena smiled in satisfication.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cool~!" Evan can't help but amazed at the Carnival. He never been into an event THIS lively before. Mir was having the same reaction as his master. Aran can't help but sigh at this. Despite the fact that Evan is Freud's successor, he is still a child. Once a chld, always a child.

"Why the cold face Aran? Cheer up for once." Phantom said. Aran glared at him.

"Oh dear! Don't give me that look! It is unfit for a lady like you. Look at Mercedes, she's totally fine with the carnival."

"I don't see why I should waste my time with this when I should be training right now."

"Despite the fact that we are rather high and mighty, we do need to have a break once in while. I though you of all people should know that."

"I know but.. this is just too GRAND!" Aran said while pointing her finger to the crowd.

"You need to learn to adapt with situations. We don't need to be serious all the time. Just look at Luminous." Both Phantom and Aran looked at Luminous, who was walking along the stores with Lania. He looked very happy with her.

"Lumi, can I have that?" Lania begged as she pointed at a lollipop store.

"No! You already have enough sweets already. " Said Luminous with a stern voice.

"Please! Please! Please~?" Lania begged again with her extremely irresistible cute face. Luminous stared at her for a moment and finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, but this is the last one we're buying!" Luminous gave her a bag of mesos. Lania's face brighten up.

"YAY! Thank you very much Lumi!" She squealed and hugged Luminous' arm. Luminous can't help but smile at this.

Both Aran and Phantom who were watching in the distance have not expected this. Luminous, a light mage who is now half tainted by Black Mage's darkness who fought off and seal Black Mage was relenting to a... girl... Well, Lania IS a cute girl nonetheless. But since when did Luminous who are always serious and rational was babysitting a girl?

"Speaking of which, where's Mercedes?" Aran finally said.

"She... dashed forward to look at the Elven Exhibition. She is the QUEEN of Elves after all." Phantom answered while looking at the Elven Exhibition. Mercedes was seen explaining to the crown about traditions of Elves. She had a very proud face while she did so.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to this Grand Maple Carnival! The first event will be beginning in the moment! All participants please gather at the Square for registration!" Mr. Spiegelmann's voice beamed throughout the carnival.

"I guess that's us. Let's go shall we?" Phantom said while walking with his cane towards the said location. Aran shrugged and followed behind him.

* * *

_I guess that's that for now. Please review as I would very much appreciate them. Oh, and for those who are wondering who is Ark, he is an OC who is basically a manifestation of ME inside. He is a Dark Knight and yes, he is an Ultimate Adventurer._


	2. Grand Prix Part 1

**Grand Prix Part 1  
**

"Ah, glad that you can make it!" Mr. Spigelmann's welcomed the maplers. Everyone had gathered at the Square. Mr. Spigelmann can be seen on the center of the square. Aran could see Aidan the white haired Mechanic, Luka the red haired Battlemage, Belle the blond haired Wild Hunter and even Vlad the purple skin Demon Slayer. She could also see Empress Cygnus, Nineheart and the five chief knights. She also saw Athena Pierce the elven Bowman Instructor, Dark Lord the Thief Instructor, Grendel the Really Old who is the Magician Instructor, Kyrin the Pirate Instructor and.. an unknown man in armor.

_Who is that man?_ _He looks like an Adventurer. A Dark Knight perhaps? _She thought. But among them, she could also see... a girl and an armored figure. The girl had a pink hair with a pair of... horns? She wore a sleeveless white top and a purple skirt. She had a pair of shiny wings. The armored figure have dark horns and wings. The figure wore red armor that looks like a samurai and the helmet that looked like a dragon. It had a... tail?

"Great, what's going on? Who are those guys?" Aran asked her fellow heroes while she pointed at the two figures. Evan turned his head towards where Aran was pointing at.

"They looked like dragons! That's so cool!" Evan said excitedly. Phantom had simply shrugged his shoulders, implying that he does not know. Mercedes and Mir observed them with interest. Luminous somehow looked uninterested.

"Mr. Spigelmann sure attracts weird folks. I guess we'll know soon enough" Mercedes stated.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first event shall now commence! The event for today is..." Mr. Spigelmann's voice shouted. Right after that, everyone in the square had disappeared.

* * *

Everyone who disappeared found themselves in a... stadium? No, more accurately, a racing circuit? There were spectators all around them, cheering and clapping around.

"Whoa? Where are we? Are we gonna race here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Precisely! Welcome to MAPLE GRAND PRIX! In this event, each participant will represent their respective faction except the Heroes where ALL of them must participate. Choose your representative and step out to the garage!" Mr. Spigelmann's voice said through megaphone.

"Whoa? We're racing? You're kidding me!" Ark shouted in disbelief.

"A race? This is getting weirder!" exclaimed Aran.

"Race? COOL!" Oz jumped excitedly.

"Race? YAY! Lumi, you'll be joining will you?" Lania's eyes was sparkling. Luminous who was initially not interested started to work up. He can't say no to Lania can he?

"Hmph! Weak! When did you fall so easily under a GIRL?" Luminous' dark side said in his mind. "You wasted 500k mesos in that store alone for the girl! All those money which could have spent on buying better scrolls for your rod for BETTER KILLING!"

"Shut up!" Luminous hissed.

At the same moment, the armored figure was talking to the girl who accompanied him.

"Hmm. A race. Was there ever one back in Grandish?" The armored figure asked.

"Nope. So, you're joining?" the girl replied.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're better in racing, Kyle!"

"Despite the fact I NEVER raced before? And didn't we agreed not to call each other's real name outside Grandish?"

"Oops! Sorry, _Kaiser!_ I'm not interested in this racing thing."

"I don't see any relevance in racing... But since we're here, why not?" Kaiser grinned inside his helmet.

"I didn't know you're in this sort of stuff."

"At least its better than dancing and singing! _Angelic Burster!_"

"I am offended by that!"

"Maybe we should stop arguing, we already attracted enough attention as it is" Kaiser stated while glancing at a certain group. Their Nova characteristics have already attracted enough attention, especially with their tails and horns.

Meanwhile, the Adventurer group were discussing about who should race.

"So, who do you think should represent the Adventurers?" Athena asked.

"I am too old for this, leave me out." Grendel said.

"Racing didn't involve stealth. Not my specialty." Dark Lord said.

"Don't even pick me. Warriors aren't build for speed." Ark said.

"Hmm. I wonder I can remodel those cars to look like ships! That would be nice..." Kyrin stated while in deep thought. The other four glanced at each other. They know Kyrin will NOT be interested in winning. She would just have fun and show her mighty 'ships'. Worse, blow every racers on track with her cannons.

"Speaking of speed, aren't thieves are meant for speed?" Athena stated. All of them looked at Dark Lord.

"Wait what? No! Our speed only applies of FOOTS! Not CARS!" Dark Lord retorted. "If it were anything, Kyrin should go!"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Ark said. Kyrin glared at him. "She would just show off her car-turn-to-ships and blast everyone with her cannons. Like a pirate she is."

"Hold it young warrior! I am certainly not THAT barbaric! Pirates have pride of their own!" Kyrin countered

"Then WHO should go?" Athena said.

"In my opinion, the young warrior should go. In racing, the heart of racer is what matters. And Ark's young heart will definitely ignite with young blood." Grendel suggested. All eyes turned to Ark.

"Yes, you're the youngest of us all! You will race!" Athena nodded in agreement. The other instructors also nodded.

"Wait, I object! I don't know how to race!" Ark tried to protest. But it was too late. The other four have already gave his name to Mr. Spigelmann. "Tch, this wouldn't have happen if Dances with Barlog was here..." He mumbled angrily.

* * *

"And so! Each participant will pick a car of their choices! Step to the garage and press the button!" Mr. Spigelmann said. The participants were as follow:

_Adventurer: Ark_

_Knight of Cygnus: Hawkeye_

_Resistance: Aidan_

_Nova: Kaiser_

_Heroes: Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Luminous and Evan_

Ark was the first to press the button. Shortly after that, a car emerged from the garage. The car looked like a spear, its front have a design of a Fairfrozen. It was blue in colour. The two tires in the front were small while the back ones are large. In short, it looked like a Formula One.

"Cool! This whole race may not be so bad after all!" Ark smiled at the car.

Hawkeye was the next to press the button. His car emerged with a.. mast? The car have the designs of a sail ship. However, there are obvious yellow shark paintings on the car. Its tires was just the same as Ark's car. It was yellow in colour.

"Yeah! Now that's awesome!" Haweye said excitedly.

Aidan pressed the button. The car that emerged looked like his mech. It was practically in Missle Tank mode, except it doesn't have cannons. The tank was brown in colour with gold stripes on its sides.

"When did my tank got so deformed!" complained Aidan, clearly not pleased with the removal of the cannon. He felt.. unsafe without it.

Mercedes pressed the button. Her car have elvish designs. Its body was silver in colour. It have leaves twirling on its sides. The car looked very nature-friendly. The car have also looked very elegant and it looked like as if only nobility could own it.

"Hmm.. Fitting for an elven Queen." Mercedes complimented.

Aran pressed the button. The car that emerged looked very... simple. No, TOO simple. It was a bamboo car. Its tires were the only ones that aren't bamboo. It was obviously green in colour. Everyone wondered whether the car could even HOLD the bamboos together when it raced.

Aran didn't say anything, she never cared about the whole race to begin with. She wouldn't have joined if Phantom, Evan and Lilin didn't persuade her.

Phantom proceeded doing the same process. The car that emerged looked very stylish and expensive. It was the same car that he used for his mount. It was light blue in colour with gold linings along the body.

"Isn't this is the same car that you always used when mounting?" Mercedes asked in a rather annoyed tone. Phantom was standing beside his car proudly.

"I don't need a new car. My current car is always in tip top shape and very versatile too. I always make sure that my car is always serviced and... polished." Phantom said proudly. Mercedes, Aran and Lumious rolled their eyes.

Evan's car looked like an Onyx Dragon. It have golden horns ad wings on its sides. The front looked like Mir's head. It was black in colour with gold stripes on it.

"That car looked like me!" Mir exclaimed. It was true. It DID looked like him. Evan only gazed at his car, his FIRST car that he would drive for the FIRST time. Phantom and Mercedes had wondered if that child even know how to drive a car, let alone racing with it.

"Don't worry, the car was automatically set to follow the racer's will. A child will have no issues with the car." Mr. Spigelmann assured them.

Luminous pressed the button. His car emerged from the garage. The car have shiny colour on its left side while dark colour on the right side. Each sides have very different designs. The light side have wing patterns on it while the dark side have a tattered wing patterns on it.

"Why does my car have DARK colour on it!?" Luminous complained.

"And why does the car have LIGHT colour on it?" Luminous' dark side's anoyyed voice screamed in Luminous' head.

Lania, who was watching from a distance was awed by the car's design. Her eyes were glittering. Everyone who looked at her would definitely be caught by her adorable face. Why would the girl was only awed by Luminous' car and not Phantom's nor Mercedes' was mysterious. Did she have a thing for the light and dark things?

"Wow... Lumi's car is so cool~ I wish I can have one.." She muttered.

Kaiser stepped out to press the button. The car that emerged looked like a dragon. It has horns on its top with wings on its sides. The front have the shape of a dragon's head. Its tires were large and spiked. It was mainly red in colour.

Kaiser didn't comment about his car, only nodding in satisfaction.

"I still can't help but wonder, who is that red armored dude?" Hawkeye wondered. They have never seen the armored figure anywhere, even the armor have a very unique culture in it. Just how did Mr. Spigelmann managed to invite them is a mystery. No, even this whole carnival was mystery.

Ark can't help but feel suspicious of Mr. Spigelmann. During his adventures in Monster Park, he encounter several suspicious documents, which contained very suspicious pictures. Some of the picture featured Mr. Spigelmann taking pictures with Von Leon and some of it also featured him with Zakum. Right after that, he immediately interrogated that man. The man give some answer which doesn't make much sense but later he decided to pay some coins for those pictures. That man is a total enigma to him.

"Now that everyone have picked their cars, let the race begin! All participants please prepare for the race!" Mr. Spigelmann's voice shouted throughout the circuit.

"This had better be good.." Ark mumbled as everyone took position on the track.

* * *

_Sorry for that the cliffhanger. I think the characters might be abit OOC... I just don't have that many time on my side. Updates will be rather slow as I lived in boarding schools. I only have soo much time to spend on my computer. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The real fun will be on the next chapter. Reviews and insights will be very appreciated! _


End file.
